The Search
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: This is the sequel to King,Queen,and Princess. Dani's entire family goes missing and she goes out to find them and meets a ghost boy named David along the way. But Dani has to take on difficalt challenges if she wants to save her family. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1 Dani's Missing Family

The Search

**A/N This is the sequel to King, Queen, and Princess and I highly recommend reading that before this. A special thanks to Sunshine-Midnight123 and .CHICK for their help in creating this sequel your ideas were very helpful and are included in this sequel. I will be making another story after this one so hope you read that too. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 1

16 year old Dani exited the Casper High School building along with thousands of other teens. Dani had let her black hair grow to the middle of her back and held her bangs back with a black headband. Dani wore a black T-shirt with long light blue sleeves under it with blue jeans and black and blue tennis shoes. Her eyes would switch from blue to violet depending on what she was wearing, today her eyes were violet, "Dani!" two voices called.

Dani turned and saw her two best friends Tina and Andrew, Andy for short. Dani smiled, "Hey guys," Dani said.

Tina had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and held with a green hair bow. She had brown eyes and wore a light green T-shirt with blue jeans and her green and yellow tennis shoes. Andrew had brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes like her dad. The three friends started walking down the sidewalk towards their houses, "So Dani how's your family?" Tina asked.

"Fine," Dani said, "Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation," Tina said.

Dani smiled, "Then why don't go make out with Andrew?" Dani said.

"Dani!" Tina and Andrew said in unison causing them to blush.

"Seriously guys," Dani said, "You're just like my parents two years ago."

"Don't make me start calling you Danielle the clone again," Tina said.

Dani glared at her, "Call me Danielle again and I'll overshadow you," Dani said.

Danny and Sam have allowed Tina and Andrew to know their secrets because they didn't want Dani to get into too much trouble in school when a ghost attacked near the school, and so she wouldn't go crazy, "Okay, okay, sorry," Tina said.

Dani smiled in victory, "That goes double for you too lover boy," Dani said.

"Would you stop it!" Tina and Andrew said in unison making them blush again.

"As soon as you to get together," Dani said.

"That's it!" Tina said stopping making Dani and Andrew stop too, "You think that me and Andrew like each other right?"

"No," Dani said, "I think you guys love each other, big difference."

"Well we don't," Tina said, "And I can prove it."

"Tina what are you-mm" Andrew was cut off when Tina pulled him down so that his lips met hers.

Andrew's eyes were wide and Tina had a serious face on, _'3, 2, 1,'_ Dani counted in her head.

Suddenly both Andrew and Tina relaxed into each other. Andrew wrapped his hands around her and Tina wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah, nothing's going on between you two at all," Dani said, but they ignored her, "See you later," Dani said knowing very well they didn't hear her.

"Now if only finding this Prince Clockwork keeps talking about were that easy," Dani said to herself as she entered Fenton Works, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Dani yelled dropping her book bag on the floor.

"Mom?" Dani said looking in the lab, "Dad!" Dani checked the kitchen.

Dani passed a picture of her parents and her Aunt Jazz, and Uncle Tucker's double wedding and smiled, but then went upstairs, "Aunt Jazz?" Dani called, "Uncle Tucker!" Dani checked their room.

Dani went into her parents' room and found it empty, "Grandma!" Dani called going into her grandparents' room, "Grandpa!" Dani found nobody.

"Maybe they're with Clockwork," Dani said.

Dani went down to the lab and transformed into her ghost form. Her hair was now white and her eyes were now an emerald green. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with white long sleeves underneath and black and white pants with white shoes. Dani entered the Ghost Zone and made a bee line for Clockworks.

Dani arrived at Clockwork's Tower and found it in ruins, "Oh no," Dani whispered, "Clockwork!" Dani yelled.

Dani looked all over for Clockwork and couldn't find him, "Where could have happ-ow!" Dani said when she ran into a bookcase.

A beaten up Fenton Thermos fell to the ground with the top not far behind, "Oh, my, word," Dani said picking up the opened thermos, "Dan, but how'd he…" Dani trailed off when Clockwork's Time Screen started to play.

Dani went up to it and started to watch. _Vlad burst into Clockwork's Tower sending Clockwork flying backwards, "What do you want Vlad?" Clockwork asks._

_ The smoke clears more and you see, "Pariah!" Clockwork said in shock._

_ "Yes, it's me," Pariah said. _

_ Pariah pulled something into view and saw a glowing bubble holding Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack inside, _"No!" Dani yells.

_ Clockwork is surprised by this, but doesn't last long because Pariah soon grabs him and throws him inside the bubble as well, "So where's this third teammate you told me about," Pariah asks._

_ Vlad laughs and goes up to a bookcase and grabs a beaten up Fenton Thermos, "No!" everyone in the bubble yells._

_ Vlad removes the top releasing Dan. Dan laughs a looks at Vlad, "What do you want?" Dan asks._

_ "I have a deal for you Dan," Vlad says._

_ Dan looks at Pariah then the captives in the bubble and smiles, "I'm listening," Dan said._

_ "Come with me to my mansion and will talk," Vlad said and they all fly away._

"No, this can't be happening," Dani said as tears fall down her cheek, "But I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

Dani flies out of Clockwork's Tower and heads back home at top speed, _'I have to save them and I will if it's the last thing I do,'_ Dani thought as she flew towards the Fenton Portal.

**A/N So that's Chapter 1 what'd you think? R&R and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. If you do want me to continue I promise there's lots of action and adventure in this one. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet David

Chapter 2

Dani was down in the lab in her ghost form floating in the air like she was pacing, "Come on," Dani said to herself, "Where are you two lovebirds?"

"Dani!" two voices came with a slam of the door.

"Down in the lab!" Dani called.

Dani heard two pairs of footsteps running towards her, than finally she saw Tina and Andrew come down the stairs, "Finally!" Dani yelled, "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry," Tina and Andrew said in unison.

"Never mind," Dani said, "I need your guys help."

"Dani you're not seriously thinking going after those three are you?" Tina asked worried for her best friend.

"Yes, and you can't stop me," Dani said grabbing a Fenton Thermos and the new Specter Defector that is programed not to shock Danny, Sam, or Dani.

Dani flew upstairs, "Dani wait," Tina and Andrew said running after her.

Dani turned to her friends, "What?" Dani said.

"We know we can't stop you," Andrew said.

"But we want to help in some way," Tina finished.

Dani smiled, "Good, because I need you to do something for me," Dani said.

Tina and Andrew nodded, "I'm probably going to be gone for a couple of days maybe a week," Dani explained as she put the gadgets in her book bag, after she removed her school stuff, "Which means some ghosts will have a ball if they get out."

"Uh, Dani want to help and all but we don't have any training and have no clue how to work the weapons," Tina said.

"I know that," Dani said, "Which is why I want you to go to the Red Huntress."

"Wait," Andrew said, "I thought that Valerie girl hated your dad?"

"No, she just hates his ghost half," Dani said.

"Same thing," Tina said.

Dani sighed, "Just tell her I sent you," Dani said, "Tell her the Fentons are missing and that I need her to train you and put the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone if they get out."

Tina and Andrew nodded, "Got it," they said in unison.

"Oh, and make sure she doesn't kill them," Dani said, "You two are the only ones I trust at the moment, got it?"

The new couple nodded and headed out the door holding hands, "About time," Dani said and picked up her book bag and headed down for the lab.

Dani stood in front of the Fenton Portal and sighed, "Here goes nothing," Dani said and flew into the portal.

Dani landed on the path that went through the Ghost Zone, "Okay, now Vlad said he was going to his mansion, but did he take my family with him?" Dani wondered out loud.

Dani was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she saw passing Skulker's Island, "Hello," Skulker said causing Dani to turn around, "And what do we have here?"

"Skulker!" Dani said surprised.

"Well if it isn't the Whelps daughter," Skulker said a gun popping out of his arm, "I wonder what would happen to him if you should disappear," Skulker said firing.

Dani was so shocked that she couldn't move. Suddenly she was pushed just as the gun shot hit the ground. Dani opened her eyes one at a time. When Dani had both eyes opened she saw a boy about her age with white hair and red and blue highlights in it. He has light green eyes and was wearing a red T-shirt with long sleeves light blue under it with red pants and light blue tennis shoes. The boy looked at Dani, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dani said, "I'll be fine if you can get off of me."

"Sorry," the boy said and got off of Dani.

"Well," Skulker said, "Looks like someone made a new friend."

Dani glared at Skulker and flew up in the air, "Guess what Tin man," Dani said her hands glowing a blue color, "I just perfected my ice powers," Dani said firing her ice blasts at Skulker freezing him.

Dani floated back down to the boy who was waiting, "Thanks for the help," Dani said smiling.

The boy smiled back, "No problem," the boy said, "I'm David Miller by the way."

"Danielle Fenton," Dani said, "But call me Dani, Dani with an 'I'."

David smiled, "Nice to meet you Dani," David said.

**A/N So Chapter 2 is finished. What'd you think? Once again I'd like to thank .CHICK and Sunshine-Midnight123 for their ideas. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 3 David Joins the Search

Chapter 3

"So what were you doing near Skulker's Island?" David asked.

Dani laughed and pointed to the portal which was a few feet away, "The Fenton Portal?" David asked.

"How do you know what it's called?" Dani asked.

David laughed, "Do you know how many ghost talk about that portal?"

Dani laughed too, "Okay, well anyway I live on Earth," Dani started but saw David's confused look on his face.

"What do you mean you live on Earth?" David said.

Dani thought for a minute, "Have you ever heard of Halfas?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," David said, "Their half human, half ghosts."

"Well, I'm one," Dani said.

"Really?" David asked.

Dani nodded, "Then what are you doing in the Ghost Zone?"

"My family was kidnapped with Clockwork, the time master, by Vlad, an evil Halfa, Dan, an Alternate Universe evil version of my da- un the King of the Ghost Zone, and Pariah Darka," Dani explained not wanting him to know she was the Princess of the Ghost Zone.

"Whoa," David said, "So why would they want your family?"

Dani thought for a minute, "Because their ghost hunters, but they only hunt bad ghosts," Dani said.

"Okay, that makes sense," David said.

Dani smiles and starts to leave down the path, "Wait," David said causing Dani to turn around, "Do you need any help?"

"Really?" Dani asked, "You'll help me?"

"Of course," David said, "Besides you may need help with the other ghosts that are floating around here."

Dani smiled, "Sure," Dani said, "I could use the help."

David smiled and walked beside Dani as they walked on the path.

**A/N Short I know, but I promise there will be fighting in the next chapter. I PROMISE and I'm not one to break my promises. I don't own Danny Phantom, but I own David.**


	4. Chapter 4 David's Powers

Chapter 4

Dani and David have been walking down the path for hours now, and Dani was mentally thanking herself for having a big lunch. Dani started to yawn as well as David, "Maybe we should stop for the night," Dani said.

David gave her a look, "You know what I mean," Dani said.

"Okay," David said sitting down.

Suddenly, blue rings appeared around Dani's waist and moved up and down catching David by surprise. When Dani was fully transformed she sat beside David, who still looked surprised, "What?" Dani said, "You didn't think I stayed in my ghost form all the time did you?"

"No," David said, "But you look a lot like the king."

Dani laughed nervously, "Really? I never noticed," Dani said rubbing the back of her neck.

David just shrugged, "Why'd you turn back?" David asked.

Dani smiled, "It feels more normal sleeping in my human form. That and even when I try to sleep in my ghost form I always turn back, so what's the point?"

David laughed, "Okay," David said.

Dani and David each find a spot to sleep and slowly fall asleep. Hours later the two are woken up by a guitar playing. Dani and David jolt awake and see Ember floating there smiling, "Hello baby pop," Ember said, "Who's your new friend?"

"Ember," Dani growled transforming into her ghost form her hands glowing a blue aura, "What do you want?"

"Well baby pop," Ember said, "It's all about revenge," and with that said Ember played her guitar causing a green fist to shoot out and hit Dani, "Ah!" Dani said flying back.

"Dani!" David said his hands glowing a red aura, "You'll pay for that!"

David fired fire blasts from his hands causing Ember to fly back a few feet, "You control fire?" Dani asked.

David smiled, "Not just fire," his hands started glowing a blue aura and shot an ice blast at Ember sending her back and few more feet and dazed, "Ice too," David said.

Dani smiles and slowly stands up and goes beside David just as Ember comes back to reality, "Well isn't this cute," Ember said, "Baby pop has a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Dani growled.

"You are too much like your father," Ember said shaking her head, "Oh well," Ember said and sent a green blast towards them with a strum of her guitar.

Dani and David both put up ice shields and blocked the attack but took a lot of energy out of Dani, "Aw, looks like someone's tired,' Ember said.

"That may be," Dani said and floated up in the air, "But I have just enough energy to take care of you."

Dani charged up her green ecto blasts and mixed in her ice powers and threw it at Ember, "Wha-Ah!" Ember said and went fly who knows where.

Dani fell onto the path and turned back human, "Dani!" David yelled and flew to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Dani said weakly, "Just need to get some rest."

David nodded and caught her as she fell from exhaustion, "I gottcha," David said and gently set the Halfa down on the path for her to sleep.

David walked a few feet away and fell asleep himself.

**A/N I promised a battle and I delivered. So who would want David as their boyfriend (if you're a girl) if he were alive? I don't own Danny Phantom. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk and Challenges

Chapter 5

Dani wakes up and slowly sits up and sees David sleeping a few feet away. Dani slowly stands up to make sure she could stand without falling. Dani walks over slowly and shakes David awake, "Huh?" David mumbled, "Dani?"

Dani nodded, "Come on we have to get moving again," Dani said.

David nodded and sat up, "Are you okay?" David asked.

"Yeah," Dani said, "But I'm still too tired to go ghost."

David nodded, "Come on," David said, "Let's get walking then."

Dani smiled and walked beside David in silence. Finally Dani couldn't take the silence any longer, "So," Dani said getting David's attention, "How'd you get your power over fire and ice; two opposites?"

David smiled slightly, "I have those powers because it's how I died," David said.

"Oh," Dani said, "Sorry I didn't know."

David laughed, "Its okay. It doesn't bother me to talk about it," David said.

"Really?" Dani said surprised.

David nodded, "I was five and living in Boston," David explained, "It was snowing, a blizzard in fact and my house caught on fire. My family was gone and the baby-sitter hadn't shown up and I didn't know how to unlock the doors."

"Oh," Dani said.

"Yeah," David said, "At first I hated to talk about it, but when I turned 12 I found it funny."

"Funny?" Dani asked confused.

"Yeah," David said smiling, "Fun with irony."

Dani chuckled at that, "Okay, so it's a little funny," Dani said, "But if the baby-sitter had come you'd be alive."

"Yeah," David said, "I found out later that her dad had returned from a war, and just forgot to call my parents. So I don't blame her"

"That's sweet," Dani said, "One more thing," Dani said.

"Yeah?"

"How is it that you age and ghosts like Youngblood don't?" Dani asked.

David thought for a moment, "I don't know," David said, "Maybe if you die before a certain age you age as ghost, like Box Lunch."

"Maybe," Dani said, "But she was born a ghost and I think Lunch Lady, and the Box Ghost would go nuts if she didn't age."

David laughed, "Good point," David said, "Your turn. How'd you become a Halfa?"

Dani smiled, "You can thank Vlad for that," Dani said.

"Really?" David said surprised.

"I'm a clone of my mother and father," Dani said.

"Say what?" David said shocked.

"My father was a Halfa because of a portal accident and Vlad wanted the perfect half ghost son," Dani explained, "So when he was making me he got my dad's DNA from one of his dirty shirts which had my mother's DNA on it too creating me."

"Wow," David said.

"Yeah," Dani said, "If it wasn't for my dad convincing me that Vlad didn't really care about me I would be calling Vlad dad instead."

"Okay," David said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah my mom's a halfa too because she loves my dad," Dani said.

"Okay, that not weird at all," David said.

Dani smiled, "You want weird listen to this," Dani said, "Vlad wants my grandfather dead, marry my grandmother, and have my dad as his son."

David gave me a weird look, "That guy is a fruitloop," David said.

Dani started laughing, "That's what we call him too," Dani said, "That and that he really needs a cat."

"I'll say," David laughed.

Dani and David continue to talk and find that they have a lot in common besides both having control over ice. Suddenly Desiree appears in front of them, "Desiree!" Dani exclaims transforming into her ghost form, "David whatever you do don't make a wish, it only makes her stronger," Dani warned and charged up her ice powers.

David nodded and charged up his fire powers, but Desiree held up her hand, "I'm only here to deliver a message," Desiree said.

Dani and David let their power die down, but not their guard, "Go on then," Dani said.

Desiree was soon surrounded by a green mist that soon turned into a circle and showed Vlad, Dan, and Pariah. Dani growled but didn't say anything because she knew it was just a message. Vlad then began to talk, "Hello Danielle," Vlad said, "And friend."

I turned to David in shock and found him the same way, "I hate when he does that," Dani said.

"I can see why," David said then turned back to the screen with Dani.

"Now Danielle," Vlad said, "As you probably know, we have your family and we'll give them back to you."

Dani felt her heart sore, but didn't get her hopes up because she knew that with Vlad there's always a catch, "If," there it is, "You can defeat all three of us at three different places," Vlad said.

Dani's mouth dropped, _'He's kidding right,'_ Dani said to herself.

"You will first battle Pariah at his castle," Vlad explained, "Then Dan at Clockwork's Tower, then myself at my mansion, if you can even get pass Pariah and Dan," Vlad laughed, "Oh and you little friend can watch, but he cannot help, you must do these challenges by yourself, just as your father did."

The mist then disappeared and Desiree flew away. Dani turned to David who was in total shock. David then turned to Dani, "You're not going to do it are you?" David asked.

"Yes I am," Dani said, "I have to rescue my family."

David looked surprised at Dani's answerer, but smiled, "I'm going with you," David said.

Dani smiled, "Thanks," Dani said, "Come on Pariah's castle is this way."

David nodded and they flew towards Pariah's castle.

**A/N So… who's hooked? Three villains that Danny had/has trouble beating. What'll happen? Keep reading to find out. I don't own Danny Phantom**


	6. Chapter 6 Dani VS Pariah

Chapter 6

Dani and David arrive at Pariah's castle and find the front gate open. Dani and David look at each other, "That can't be a good sign," David said.

Dani nodded in agreement and they both slowly entered the castle. Dani and David were surround by darkness and couldn't see anything, "Do you even know where we're going?" David asked.

"Nope," Dani said.

"Great," David said sarcastically.

Suddenly the lights came on blinding both Dani and David for a few seconds. When their eyes adjusted they saw Pariah sitting there on his throne, "Welcome young ones," Pariah said darkly.

Dani growled and let her ecto blasts surround her hands, "Where's my family!" Dani yelled.

Pariah laughed, "Right to the point I see," Pariah said.

Dani growled again and Pariah just laughed. Pariah moved his hand to a dark point in the castle which lite up seconds later showing the bubble with Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Clockwork trying to get free, "No!" Dani yelled and flew up to the bubble with David not far behind.

"Dani?" Danny said when he saw his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked worried.

"Are you guys okay?" completely ignoring her family's questions.

"We're fine," Jazz says and holds onto her husband.

"Yeah," Tucker said and held his wife close, "But seriously what are you doing here?"

"Um," Suddenly Pariah grabbed both the bubble and David and threw them on the balcony, "No!" Dani screams.

David gained control of his falling and caught the bubble gently setting it down on the balcony. Dani sighed in relief and gave David a thankful smile then glared at Pariah. Pariah just laughs a fires his fire attack, which Dani barely dodges, "Dani!" everyone in the bubble yells.

Danny and Sam turn to David, "Do you know what's going on?" Sam asks.

David bit his lip and nodded, but turns to Dani when he hears a crash, "Ah!" Dani yells as she's thrown into a wall.

"Dani!" everyone and David yells.

"Tell us what's going on please!" Jazz pleaded.

"Dani has to defeat Pariah, someone named Dan, and Vlad in order to have all of you freed, but Vlad said that I wasn't allowed to help," suddenly Dani screams again and David fights back the erg to fly down there, "Which is really hard at the moment.

"Say what!" everyone yells in shock.

"It's true I was with Dani when Desiree gave the message, and trust me I don't like this anymore than you do," David said.

Sam started to form tears now, which Danny immediately grabbed her and held her close, "Who are you?" Danny asks.

"David. David Miller."

Danny looks at Clockwork who gives a small smile. Danny, Tucker, and Jack try to comfort their wives.

With Dani…

"Ah!" Dani yelled as she barely dodged another attack, _'I can't keep doing this,'_ Dani thought,_ 'How did Dad say he defeated Pariah?'_

Dani remembered her Dad saying that he had gotten Pariah in the sarcophagus and Vlad had locked it with, _'The Key!'_ Dani realized, _'But where could it be?'_

Dani flew out of the throne room and into the hallway with Pariah not far behind, "You can't run away little girl," Pariah said.

Dani continued to fly and dodge as she went into every room looking for the silver key. Finally Dani had looked in every room and found nothing, _'No!' _Dani thought, _'It has to be here somewhere.'_

Suddenly Dani looked at Pariah and saw the key around his neck, "Great," Dani said, "Now what-Ah!" Dani yelled as she once again dodged a blast from Pariah.

Pariah just laughed, "This is a great sport!"

Suddenly a plan popped in Dani head. Dani smiled and flew back towards the throne room. Dani entered the room and immediately started looking for the sarcophagus. Dani found it just behind the throne when Pariah came charging in. Dani gasped in surprised and flew around trying to distract Pariah while she tried to come up with a plan to get him into the sarcophagus. Finally Dani started flying around the sarcophagus and opened the door and pushed him in and grabbed the key from his neck, "No!" Pariah yelled.

Dani quickly closed the door and locked it. Dani was blown back by blue rings surrounding the sarcophagus, "Dani!" David yelled and flew to her knowing the battle was over.

"I'm okay," Dani said and turned into her human form.

David caught her as she lost her balance, "I gottcha," David said.

"My family?" Dani asked.

David looked up at the balcony and sighed, "Gone, I'm sorry Dani," David said.

Dani sighed in frustration, "Dang it!"

"Dani calm down," David said, "Most likely they'll be at Clockwork's Tower with Dan."

Dani nodded, "Then let's go," Dani said standing up and turning into her ghost form.

David nodded and they flew towards Clockwork's Tower.

**A/N So what did you think? Good battle? Bad? What about the look Danny gave Clockwork? And Clockwork's smile Clockwork never smiles unless he knows something. Keep reading to find out how Dani does against Dan. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dani VS Dan

Chapter 7

"Dani maybe we should stop," David said.

"No," Dani said.

"Dani," David started, "Dani!" David yelled when Dani started falling and turned human.

David flew down and caught Dani just before she hit the path. David held Dani bridal style and floated about five feet in the air. Dani slowly opened her eyes, "What?" Dani said in confusion then looked at David, "David?"

"Still think we don't need to stop?" David asked.

"Fine," Dani said in defeat.

David slowly floated down and set Dani down and helped her lay down, "Get some sleep," David said, "We'll continue to Clockwork's after a good night's sleep. I promise."

Dani nodded and let her eyes close. David sighed with relief and went a few feet away and fell asleep himself. David woke up the next 'morning' and found Dani waiting a few feet away, "Ready to go?" Dani asked and transformed into her ghost form.

"Yeah," David said and sat up, "Let's go," and with that said the two of them flew off towards Clockwork's Tower.

Hours later Dani and David arrived at Clockwork's Tower, "Whoa," David said when they entered the wrecked tower.

"Yeah," Dani said, "Vlad and Pariah did this."

"You seem to be forgetting someone," a voice said.

Dani and David turned and saw Dan walking out of a shadow with Dani's family and Clockwork in the bubble, "Dani!" everyone in the bubble yelled.

Dani growls which only makes Dan laugh, "Let's get started shall we?" Dan said and let the bubble float up.

David gave Dani a worried look, "Hold this," Dani said handing David her bag.

David nodded and took the bag and floated up with Dani's family and Clockwork. When David reaches the bubble Maddie asks, "Is Dani okay? She doesn't seem like herself."

"I'm not sure," David said, "I think she's just stressed and worried about failing and you guys being stuck in here forever."

Sam starts to cry again and Danny holds her a tries to calm her down, "You ready little girl?" Dan asked.

"Let's go," Dani said.

Dani smiles and duplicates himself into two Dans. Everyone in the bubble and David gasp when he does this, "Oh no," Danny said.

"What?" David asks, "You know what he's going to do?"

"Most likely," Danny said, "I had to fight him once."

"Really?" David said surprised, "Because Dani said he was an evil version of the King."

Danny was about to say something, but Jazz, Sam, Jack, Tucker, and Maddie hit him in the head, "OW!" Danny yelled, "What was that for!"

Jazz moved her figures across her mouth like she was zipping it shut, "Okay?" Danny said a little confused.

The family and friends turned back to Dani just as Dan 1 fires ecto blasts at her and Dan 2 fires ecto goo. Dani barely dodges each of them but is caught in one of Dan's ecto ropes. Dani tries to get free, but fails, "Dani!" everyone yells.

David tries to fly down to help Dani not caring what Vlad said, but is stopped by an ecto wall, "Ah, ah, ah," Dan 1 said, "No help," Dan 2.

"Dani!" David yells and fires both his fire and ice powers at the wall, but the wall didn't break.

Dani continues to struggle, but stops when Dan merges back into one Dan. Dan slowly walks up to Dani and lifts her by her ropes. Dani gives a small yelp when Dan pulls her close to his face, "Dani!" everyone yells.

"How in the world can you be my daughter?" Dan asks.

"Say what!" David yells in shock.

"Oh, boy," everyone in the bubble says.

David turns to them, "You're the King of the Ghost Zone?" David asks Danny.

Danny nods, "Yes," Danny said, "And Dani has told you what she is right?"

David nodded, "Yeah, but, wow, okay," David said trying to rap his head around this.

Dani is now enraged at Dan for blowing her secret to David. Dan laughs and throws Dani in the wall, "No!" everyone yells.

Dani hisses in pain and looks at Dan who's laughing, _'How in the world did dad beat this guy?'_ Dani wondered.

Dani closed her eyes and tried to recall how her dad said he defeated Dan, _'The wail!' _Dani realized, _'But wait, I don't have that power, now what?'_

Dan comes up and grabs Dani by the neck, "Dani!" David yells.

Dan turns to David and drops Dani and floats up to David. David floats back a step in fear, "Well, well, well," Dan said, "Who do we have here?"

David gulped, "Leave him alone!" Dani yells.

Dan turns back to Dani, "And who's going to make me?" Dan asks Dani.

Dani could feel her anger beginning to boil and finally yells, "I said leave him ALONE!" Dani yells releasing her first Ghostly Wail.

Dan is blown back and into a bookcase and David has to cover his ears along with everyone inside the bubble. Dani's ropes disappear just as her wail ends. Dani falls to the floor and turns human, "Dani!" everyone yells and removes their hands.

"David!" Dani yells, "Look in my bag and give me the thermos looking thing," Dani yells weakly.

David opens Dani's bag and finds it with a belt over it. David goes to remove the belt, but is shocked, "Ow!" David yelps and removes his hand.

David just grabs the thermos, "Dani!" David yells as a heads up.

Dani grabs the thermos and almost falls over from exhaustion. Suddenly Dan appears from under the bookcase and Dani sucks him in before he could even register what happened. Once Dan was sucked in, Dani passed out from exhaustion.

**A/N Two down one to go. And how will David take Dani being the Princess of the Ghost Zone? Keep reading to find out what happens with David, and how it goes with Vlad. I don't own Danny Phantom."**


	8. Chapter 8 Freed and David's Feelings

Chapter 8

Dani slowly opened her and looked around. Dani saw that she was just outside Clockwork's Tower, _'Great,'_ Dani thought as she sat up, _'Guess David left me.'_

Suddenly, Dani spotted something in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw David sitting on a rock looking out into the Ghost Zone. Dani gulps and slowly walks up to him. David turns when he heard something and smiled when he saw Dani, "You okay?" David asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," Dani said, "Are you mad?"

David had confusion on his face, but then turned into realization, "Oh!" David said and shook his head, "I can understand why you didn't tell me and besides it was your secret not mine."

Dani smiled and hugged him. David was caught off guard and almost fell over, but hugged her back, "Come on," David said when they broke apart, "Lead the way to Vlad's place."

Dani nodded and transformed and flew off with David. They arrived at Vlad's portal which was 'hidden', "Really?" David asked.

"Okay," Dani said, "Even I didn't know about this."

Dani and David removed the football and entered the portal. The minute they enter the lab they hear clapping. They turn and see Vlad in ghost form clapping and smiling, "Very good Danielle," Vlad said, "You're just like your father-in more ways than one."

Dani growled, "Where's my family fruitloop," Dani said angrily.

Vlad laughed and clapped his hands three times causing the lights to come on in two places showing Danny, Clockwork, Sam in ghost proof chains and Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker in a cage. Dani growled and David put a calming hand on her shoulder. Vlad smiled, "How about we make a deal Danielle," Vlad said, "I'll let your little friend help you seeing how you seem to be weak."

Dani looked at Vlad suspiciously, "Why?" Dani asked, "What do you get out of it?"

Vlad chuckled, "I get a challenge of course," Vlad said.

Dani looked at David who nodded, "Fine," Dani said, but once you're defeated I get to free my family."

Vlad nodded, "Of course."

David held on to Dani's book bag and flew up with her and Vlad. Vlad charged up his pink ecto blasts and Dani and David charged up their ice powers. Vlad was the first to fire and Dani and David dodged, but barely. Dani fired her ecto blasts and David his fire ones. Vlad dodges them easily and laughs. Dani looks at David and they agree on the same thing. They both charge up their ice blast and fire at Vlad freezing him for the time being. Dani looks at David again, "David look in my bag and grab the belt thing," Dani said.

"Uh," David said and looks in the bag and found the belt and grabbed it, "Ow!" David yelled, but managed to give the belt to Dani.

"Sorry," Dani said, "Forgot that it shocked other ghosts."

"It's okay," David said.

Suddenly, Vlad broke free of his ice prison and Dani and David had to shield their faces. Dani flies up to Vlad, but Vlad is angry and knocks Dani into a wall, "Dani!" David yells.

David charges up a mix of his fire and ice blasts and knocks Vlad into his computer causing a Maddie hologram to appear and asks him what he wants. This causes Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Clockwork to gag, and Maddie to literally throw up. David flies over to Dani, "Are you okay?" David asks.

"Yeah," Dani said getting up, "I need you to distract him."

David nodded and looked at Vlad, who was still a little dazed. David fires his fire blasts at Vlad causing him to chase after the boy. While David had Vlad chasing him Dani carried the Specter Deflector and snuck up behind him. Dani finally gets close enough that she puts the Deflector on him causing him to scream in pain and turn human. Dani and David then freeze him so he wouldn't cause trouble for a while. Dani then went over to her parents and Clockwork and freed them while David freed Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker. Danny and Sam grabbed Dani and held her close.

Danny, Sam, and Dani went up to David smiling, "Thank you for helping Dani," Sam said.

"No problem," David said, "I couldn't just leave her, she had trouble with Skulker."

"I did not!" Dani said, "He just surprised me is all."

"Right…" David said, "Well better get going," David said and started heading for the portal with Clockwork.

"Wait," Dani said causing both David and Clockwork to turn, "You can come through the Fenton Portal anytime to visit."

David smile, "Sure," David said and entered the portal with Clockwork.

"Nice boy," Tucker said.

"Yeah," Jazz said and snuggled into her husband.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Danny said.

Dani smiled, "Can we go home now?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "Who knows how many ghosts got loose."

"Don't worry I left Tina and Andrew to take care of them," Dani said.

"Say What!" everyone said in unison.

"Relax," Dani said, "I'm not stupid I sent them to Valerie for help and to make sure she didn't kill any of them."

Everyone sighed in relief. Danny and Sam transformed and Danny carried Jack, Sam carried Tucker and Jazz, and Dani carried Maddie and they flew home.

With David and Clockwork…

David and Clockwork entered the Ghost Zone and David noticed Clockwork smiling at him, "What?" David asked confused.

Clockwork just smiled, "Make sure you visit Dani as many times as you can," Clockwork said, "And follow your heart," and with that said Clockwork disappeared.

David smiled, "You're the time master," David said even though he knew he wasn't there, "You should know that those are the same thing."

**A/N So that's the end of this story, but there will be a sequel to this sequel this time with David and Danny. So now we know that David likes Dani what'll happen in the third story? If you want to do this story from David's point of view have at it, but let me know and make sure you remember that I own this plot and David, but not Danny Phantom or its characters.**


End file.
